


Simple Allure

by cadkitten



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his first encounter with Q, James hasn't been able to stop thinking about all the dirty things he'd love to do to the younger man, all the tricks he'd love to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Toguro" by Dir en grey

James leaned back against the wall of his hotel room, eyelids fluttering closed as he listened to the traffic some fifteen stories below rush past him. He could hear the couple in the next room over talking about what they wanted to do for dinner the next night, though it was very faint and only because he was leaning against the wall they were sitting next to that he heard them.

His gaze flickered toward the door for an instant and then away again. This was one of those nights... the ones where he had to keep himself from doing something foolish. Eyes moving back to the city beyond the tinted glass, he slid one hand into his pocket and lightly fondled the pen there. It wasn’t his pen and he surely wasn't supposed to actually have it. But Q hadn't been watching and honestly... he needed something of the younger man's own just to keep his hands and thoughts in the right place when it came to interacting with him.

From the start, he'd found himself more than a little bit attracted. His blood had boiled in his veins at the mere thought of what the other might look like beneath the button-up shirt and horribly colored slacks he wore. But that hadn't been the end of it... no, not in the least. He'd found himself thinking of him at every moment that he shouldn't have been, fantasizing about him in the early hours of the morning, dreaming about him at night. And it had started to make their meetings into something slightly unsettling. With all relative concern, Bond just wasn't used to denying himself in the sexual liaison department. What Bond wanted, Bond went after until he got it. Certainly, Q wouldn't be his first inner-office consort and likely not his last if he did go after him, but it would be the first male he'd blatantly attempted to get into his bed right under the eyes of MI6. While that didn't honestly bother him, he wasn't sure if it _would_ bother Q and given that they had to have a working relationship - a close one at that - he wasn't entirely certain he wanted to cross that line.

But the longer he stood there and the more and more unfocused his eyes became on the scenery before him, the more convinced he became that he needed to do something about the attraction before it drove him absolutely mad. Hell, he'd turned down so many encounters since he'd started this fondness for Q that he couldn't even count them all. Four months... four entire months of celibacy for _the_ James Bond was some sort of new record of his adult life. And he was starting to feel it in a variety of ways, not to mention the fact that it had started to affect his performance in other areas of his life: the areas that tended to keep him alive.

Decision made, he pushed away from the wall and walked to his bed. He pulled out the pen from his pocket and set it down on the dresser very carefully. Pulling out his phone, he put in a call to Q's direct line, waiting on him to pick up. When he did, he sounded tired - if not a little irritated. "007? Are you fully aware of the time?"

He wasn't, but one didn't merely admit to such a thing. And so, he ignored it. "I seem to have accidentally acquired a pen from your... stash of things at HQ."

There was a moment of silence and then a brief snort. "That, I am aware of." There was a rustling and then the sound of bare feet on hardwood flooring. "Keep it... just don't go tossing it off of anything particularly high... say... fifteenth floor hotel room balconies."

"Great..." that didn't sound like something he wanted to be keeping in his pocket given his profession. This... was not going as he'd planned. He'd hoped Q would perhaps panic, need it back immediately, and require him to come or would come get it from him. 

The silence stretched out between them until, finally, Q sighed. "Look... I have to take a fuckin' piss, so unless you're planning on listening, maybe hang up?"

"I woke you up, didn't I?" James asked quietly, somewhat unwilling to hang up the phone, wondering where on Earth all of his smoothness had gone flying off to. Here he was, keeping a man from urinating and awkwardly hanging around on the phone while he tried to work up the nerve to invite Q to his hotel room. The great James Bond would have had this down pat... would have surely managed to get into Q's bed months ago. But this version of himself was nervous, nearly fearful of what he was walking into... and that should have sounded a million alarm bells in his head already. It meant that it was more than physical, that somewhere along the way he'd gained some amount of _feeling_ for this man, and that was downright terrifying.

"Yes, yes you did." The sound of the toilet lid against the back of the toilet sounded and then the sound of the other taking a leak came across the line. "You were warned," Q muttered out, sounding perhaps slightly amused.

James closed his eyes and the image that greeted him was unexpected. His heart flip-flopped and he reached to pinch the bridge of his nose, sliding his palm down the side of his face just after. "Come get the damn pen." He didn't know how else to get out what he wanted... needed... but that would surely work.

"Just bring it back in in the morning." The sounds of Q voiding his bladder stopped and then the sound of the toilet being flushed came across perhaps a bit louder than Bond would have liked. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and waited, putting it back when it got quieter. He heard the sound of bedsprings and then Q's sigh. "Fuck it, James... what the hell do you really want?"

Such a mouth on this kid; but observant at least. He dropped his hand to his thigh, fingers pressing into the toned flesh beneath his slacks. Slowly, he moved his hand upward, sending tingles of arousal through his body as he did so. This seemed the easiest way to spit out what he wanted. Just want it bad enough and then breathe it out. His fingertips found the outline of his cock, the flesh still soft for the time being, though he was sure it wouldn't be for long. He leaned back, fully groping his dick in his palm, rubbing over the material of his trousers, teasing himself as he rolled his head to the side to watch what he was doing in the mirror. "I want you to come to my hotel room and... take this damn pen," he intoned, a smirk playing over his lips, his eyes alight with the fire of arousal as he spit out the dirty double entendre.

He listened as the springs of Q's bed creaked again and then the Quartermaster sighed. "Jesus, James... do you think maybe you could have taken a bit less time to admit that?"

Bond wasn't paying much attention anymore, his fingers unfastening his belt and then his button and zipper. That done, he delved his hand inside the fabric and eagerly grasped his dick again, nearly moaning into the phone as he did it. He caught himself though and only a huff of breath escaped him as his hips bucked into his touch. "Get over here. Now." He was done playing around, his need far too great to let him get away with that anymore, his dick fully hard against his palm. "And you'd best understand exactly what I mean..." or he was in for a nasty surprise when James slammed him against the wall.

More shuffling sounds and then, "Fifteen minutes... do you think you can make it that long or will your fucking cock fall off?"

That took James a bit by surprise. Okay, so the kid wasn’t stupid. He knew what he was coming over for... and he was agreeing to it? Confusion wrote itself all over his face and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back the delighted sounds that wanted out. "I'll be fine. Just... don't dally." The line went dead a few seconds later and James let the phone fall to the bed as he grappled with his pants, opening them fully and wrapping his hand around his dick, starting to stroke himself off rather quickly. He pushed himself back on the bed with his feet, spreading his legs and watching his reflection in the surface of the floor-to-ceiling window as he pumped his fist over his cock. There was always something exciting about doing it where someone in another building could see him if they were looking at just the right time. Of course, he knew the windows here were tinted enough not to let such a thing happen, but that didn't really detract from it for him; he felt exposed anyway.

Giving up on all pretense, he closed his eyes and moaned out Q's name, his hand moving even quicker over his shaft, the sound of it finally starting to fill the room. His hips bucked and his back arched, his thighs flexed and his fingers tightened. He teased himself all the way to his peak and then backed off right before he got there, stopping all contact with his dick until he felt more surely in control of himself. 

He gave it a few more minutes, his cock starting to soften before he finally slid his hand back over himself again. He gave his cock a few more sharp tugs and then slid his fingertips down to tease over his sac, letting out a moan at the action, thinking of how Q's mouth would feel sealed over his balls, sucking greedily on them. If he could get him to do that, he'd probably end up blowing his load all over the younger man's face. He grasped his cock again and started jacking off hastily, his hips pushed up from the bed, suspended there as he worked at himself, the muscles in his thighs straining. Once again, he brought himself up to the peak and then let go of his dick. His fingers grasped the bedspread as his hips humped the air a few times; quick, sharp snaps of his hips that displayed the raw need of his predicament. 

With a growl, he let himself collapse back on the bed, rolling over onto his side as he grappled for his bag. He pulled out the necessary items for their encounter and then pushed himself up from the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the bathroom. He paused by the floor-length mirror, watching as he reached down and trailed a finger over his prick, smearing the tiny amount of pre-cum at the head with a smirk on his lips. 

Stepping into the bathroom, he unfastened his cuffs and then untucked his shirt. He shifted his slacks and pants around until he got his dick back inside the material, taking a moment to admire the bulge it left him with. He used one finger to give himself a splash of cologne and then filled a glass with water, drinking it down. No sooner had the glass clinked against the counter than there was a knock on his door. He stepped away from the bathroom area, flicking off the main lighting and leaving on that one to give a glow to the room. He checked the peephole and then opened the door, standing right in front of it until he was sure Q had gotten an eyeful. Only then did he step back, gesturing the other inside and closing the door behind him.

Q let out a quiet chuckle as he ditched his shoes and then turned to stare at James. "Got started before I got here, I see?"

"I was started before we ever got off the phone." It was a matter-of-fact statement, nothing about it teasing or even remotely a lie.

Shaking his head, Q made his way into the bedroom. He made a methodical circle of the room and then left his jacket on the back of one of the chairs. He tugged off the form-fitting, acid-washed, grey t-shirt and then hitched his thumbs through the loops on his jeans. "I'd really rather hear you say it. No plays on words, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Just be honest."

Bond stepped up to Q, his hand coming to rest on the back of his neck as he leaned in and sealed his lips over Q's own. He kissed him with a passion he hadn't been entirely certain he still possessed, overwhelming himself with the sheer action of it before he finally parted from him, swiping his tongue once over his bottom lip. He stepped back and leveled his gaze with the other man. "Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to have you in my bed. I've waited long enough, teased around it long enough... tonight-"

Q cut him off, his hand coming to grasp tightly at Bond's hair, his mouth pressing urgently against James' own as he groaned needily into his mouth. They kissed until Q relented, the pair of them panting faintly as they pulled apart. "Tonight, you take what you want," Q finished for him, his eyes sparkling as he stepped back, turning and making his way to the bed.

He paused there, watching James attentively as the older man trailed after him. "Truthfully... you're not the only one who has wanted this," he admitted quietly. "Everything about you oozes pure sexuality. Every move, every breath..." he reached out, trailing his fingers over the exposed skin of James' chest before he pulled back and reached up, removing his glasses. Folding them shut, he placed them on the bedside table and then slowly knelt in front of the other man. "Please tell me you want this of me..."

James' eyes sparkled as he stared down at the other. Stepping to the side, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his clothing and pulled both garments down together, just enough to reveal his cock and a good amount of hip. Settling on the edge of the bed, he spread his legs and crooked his finger. No words were exchanged as to what he wanted, but it was more than obvious.

Q moved between his legs, kneeling there and running his hands over James' thighs. He wet his lips before leaning in and taking the older man's cock in his mouth. He was eager, James had to give him that. Without prompting at all, he very nearly took him in enough to choke, his head bobbing hastily over his length. While it felt good, James honestly couldn't conclude what the rush was. Gently, he urged him to back off, caressing his hair when he slowed down and lightly pulling if he started going too quickly again. Finally, he offered a quiet, "Relax, darling," knowing the use of a pet name would surely force the other into reality and out of his own mind. It worked like a charm because soon enough Q was taking him in in a much easier fashion, moaning around his cock and seeming to enjoy himself rather than going flat-out on him.

A few minutes passed before Q finally pulled up from his length and tilted his head enough to kiss and lick his way down his shaft. James took the opportunity to get what he wanted, waiting until Q was nearly at the base of his shaft and then placing his hand on the back of his head, urging him down even more. He received a slightly confused look, but he remained insistent and finally, Q's lips touched his sac. Bond let out a low moan, his hips arching slightly to show the other that this was what he was craving, and that, too, worked just fine. A few seconds passed and then, gloriously, Q parted his lips and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue, pressing it lightly against the roof of his mouth and then licking at it some more.

"Just like that," James breathed out, his eyelids falling closed as he enjoyed what he was being given. He could feel himself ramping back up, the definite pleasure of what was going on getting to him. Soon enough, he was teetering on the edge again, Q having switched to the other side in the process, this one far more sensitive than the other. He stroked over Q's dark locks, a shiver working its way through him. "Do you want it?" he asked softly, his hips pushing up, thighs trembling slightly with the effort of the semi-awkward position. Q moaned around him and that was really all it took after how long he'd been teasing himself near to completion and then backing off again. His head fell back, his elbows supporting him as he pushed his hips up off the bed entirely. The gentle tug of his sac in the other's mouth was the final straw, a hiss of breath leaving him as his cock started to twitch, the first few shots catching Q across the bridge of his nose, the rest oozing down his shaft, pooling at the base. He eased himself down on the bed and reached down, grasping his cock and giving it a few quick strokes, groaning as he did, his hips bucking. It felt so good to cum by something other than his hand again that it took him a while to come back to himself.

When he finally did, he pushed himself back up on his elbows and smirked down at Q, who was wiping the cum from his face with a tissue. Their eyes met and James smirked at him. "Don't worry... we're not done."

"I expected no less of James Bond," Q returned, his voice holding a note of amusement. "At least twice or you'll disappoint me." He let out a snort as he climbed to his feet, reaching down and unfastening his jeans, shoving them off, revealing he wasn't wearing anything beneath them. His cock was already standing out from his body, ready for whatever was coming to him, and James watched it bounce between his thighs as he crawled onto the bed. The older man slid his hand under Q, trailing his fingertips over his length before he smirked and pulled his hand away. "Already so hard for me."

Q grunted as he lay down on his stomach, turning his head and stretching out. "Don’t be ridiculous... is there anyone that wouldn't rise to the occasion if they had _Bond, James Bond_ , in their bed?" He dipped his voice dramatically at the mention of the other's name and then chuckled. "We've all seen you work your moves, only some of us will ever get to have them made on us." He held up a finger and then let his hand fall. "Maybe just a little proud that it's me."

James chuckled and shook his head, standing up and discarding his trousers completely. He slid onto the bed and straddled one of his legs. Easily, he rolled him onto his side, fingertips reaching and finding the lubricant bottle he'd left out earlier. He eased some out onto the pads of his fingers and then slipped them between his cheeks, rubbing lightly at his entrance. "Bets on if I can make you cum without touching your cock?"

"No bet... and you'd better touch it." Q breathed out a laugh. "It's been aching for you for longer than I care to admit."

James' free hand moved between the younger man's legs, his hand wrapping around his shaft. Q's hips jerked and he released a moan that forced one from Bond's mouth as well. James laid his cheek against Q's leg, which he'd propped on his shoulder as he eased one finger inside his body. "Tight," he breathed out. "Have you-"

"Yes, but... it's been a while," Q quietly admitted. "Stop talking about it and fucking do it."

"So needy." But James followed it just fine, thrusting his finger in and out of the other's body until he had Q basically squirming beneath him. On the next thrust, he slipped two fingers in instead. For a good few moments, that's how they worked, Q panting and bucking desperately beneath him, James trying to hold himself back from replacing his fingers with his cock too quickly.

By the time Q panted out his plea for James' cock, the older was already lightly pressing his cock against Q's thigh in an attempt to ease the ache he felt. Immediately, he pulled his fingers free and reached for the condom, ripping it open and rolling it on. He lightly squeezed Q's ass and then shifted into position, carefully sliding his cock between his cheeks and then slowly easing himself into his willing body. He wasn't even halfway in before Q was straining on the bed, moaning and gasping in ways that James was sure no woman had ever done beneath him before. 

Bond lightly slid his hand over the other's hip and then up his thigh, squeezing gently as he began to thrust, not bothering to go all the way in just yet. He'd save that and shock the other at some point, given how he was already reacting to just this much of his cock. Q grasped onto the comforter and shoved his face into the pillow, letting out a shout of pleasure before he twisted a bit and flopped his arms out wide, panting as he stared up at James, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. His lips were still reddened from what he'd been doing earlier and James found himself focusing on that detail for a long while, his hips moving rhythmically in the meantime.

Q opened his mouth, but before he could even ask for it, James already had him in hand, stroking him twice as fast as he was thrusting into him. There were a few more gasping second before Q began to fall apart under him. Instantly, James filled him with his entire length, moaning as he slid in, pressing tightly against the other's body, feeling him clench around him. And then Q was cumming, his body clenching around him and his cum splattering the comforter as he strained and then nearly screamed, his hips jerking involuntarily a few times.

Bond watched in relative amazement, never stopping the little humping thrusts he was making into his body, enjoying seeing the lithe body twisting beneath his own. As soon as Q began to calm down, he let go of his cock, pulled out, and changed their position, pulling him up on his knees and then thrusting back into him. There was no hesitation in his actions this time, no waiting or trying to seek Q's pleasure before his own. No... now he was simply letting go of all the pent up desire, unleashing every single ounce of desperate need for this younger man as he plunged his cock into him again and again. 

Soon enough, he was falling headfirst off his own precipice, growling out Q's name as he started to cum. Pulling out, he ripped off the condom and grabbed his dick, jerking off over his ass in a near frantic manner, cum spurting over the Quartermaster's pale cheeks. He wiped the last bit of it off on him and then eased himself down so that he was leaning against the wall. Q sort of collapsed on him, moving so that he was laying there with his head on his thighs, gazing up at him, a little smirk on his face. He started to laugh, the sound punctuated by little gasps and shivers from his body. "Hey, James... you should steal my pens more often." And, really, Bond could find no real argument with that.

**The End**


End file.
